Prime Problem
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...
1. Chapter 1

**|Prime problems| 1**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

A/N Just a silly little fic. It was a dream I dreamt of yesterday. A legit dream! No kidding! Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

|•| In the base

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ratchet growled again as he punched the consoles of the groundbrige terminal. His engines revved in frustration as Miko looked up from her game.

"What's up Ratch? Groundbridge causing problems?" She leaned over the railings peeking down at the medic. It was the most boring of boringest days ever. Bulkhead and Arcee were out scouting for energon. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were sparing in one of the back hangers. (Miko was secretly rooting for 'Jack but the commander was cool too). Smokescreen was recharging somewhere after pulling the night surveillance. Optimus and Bumblebee were out checking out a new unknown signal. Jack and Raf were at boy camp. For. A. Week.

"I've no fragging clue!" Ratchet snarled. He was hunched over a couple of complicated circuitry in which Miko didn't even want to bother to look. Cybertronion tech made no sense to her anyways. But regardless she had seriously nothing to do.

"I think the batteries low." She pipped in very very helpfully.

Ratchet rolled his optics and rubbed the side of his helm with his digits.

"When ever I try to isolate a location to bridge to it divides into four! I direct it to a specific place it would multiply into four! This is not suppose to happen! In fact I've no idea how it's doing that! I've checked, double checked and triple checked the main consoles. Rewired all the power to the extra booster packs just in case of a glitch. But it doesn't seem to have any..."

Oh my god! What's with all the techy-blable! Miko had a strong urged to make a face in disgust. But she knew better to annoy Ratchet even more. Swell. When Wheeljack comes back he'll know what to do. She sank back into the sofa and proceeded to continue her game when a familiar voice came out of the comlink on the main computers.

::Prime to base. Come in base!:: Optimus' baritone voice emerged as Ratchet scurried over.

::What is it? Decepticons?::

::Ambush. We need backup. I'm sending you my coordinates. Breakdown, Dreadwing and Knockout took us by surprise. Bumblebee took a nasty hit to the backstrut. We might also need your expertise old friend.::

::Noted! I'll be there in three minutes! Ratchet out!::

::Hurry old friend. Prime over and out.::

Miko stat up as Ratchet begun to make several calls. Within minutes Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and a groggy Smokescreen appeared.

"Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack Optimus needs you two for backup. Arcee and Bulkhead are too far away and it'll be much faster if you two go instead. I'll be bringing us to his coordinates. Get ready. Smokescreen be alert, you will be staying put. I'll need you to bridge all of us back because I'll be needed on the field." Ratchet yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to gather his medical supplies.

The two wreckers nodded and got their weapons out. Smokescreen rubbed his optics and for once didn't retort. Ratchet powered up the controls. The groundbridge hummed up and miraculously worked.

"Slagging human tech... About time!"

Miko felt the vortex pulling her towards it as the three mechs pulled themselves into bi-pedal mode and proceeded to drive out of the base. She set her ground as Smokescreen blinked the recharge out of his systems and took his time to walk over to the controls to turn the bridge offline. Miko slipped on her sneakers silently as she watched the blue Autobot clamber to the controls...

Now!

In a flash she threw herself down and dashed towards the green portal.

When Smokescreen looked back he would realized in a bolt of horror that she was gone.

And with another bolt of horror when the groundbridge couldn't be shut down.

|•| On the battlefield

"Primus! Hold still! Look down Bee! You took heavy damage to your spinal array. I know I know you can't move. I'll get it working soon. I need to patch your torn coolant and reattach the severed sensor-"

Ratchet hissed in mid sentence as a stray bullet grazed him across his shoulder. He heard the Bumblebee revved his engines and pointed as three Eradicons surrounded them. Dreadwing stood behind them as they parted. Frag!

Ratchet's optics didn't leave his enemy. Optimus was battling out with Megatron, Ultra Magnus with Breakdown and Knockout, Wheeljack fending off the multiplying number of Eradicons that had just joined the party. The medic narrowed his optics, a servo shielding his incapacitated patient the other transforming into a blade.

It was then that he wished he had blasters.

"Ohhh look the Prime's medic is trying to fix the little scout. How cute." Dreadwing smirked.

"Well who would like to die first?"

Ratchet inwardly backed away. He was literally between a rock and a hard place.

Scratch that he was between a rock and a deadly place.

But before anybot or con could do anything a low reverberating groan filled the clearing. It sounded like a soul dying. A horrible wrenching sound. Ratchet cringed and clutched his audios. It was as if somebot was getting his amour gorged off. It shook the ground bellowing dust into the air. A sudden gust of wind struck the area imitating a terrible dust-storm. Ratchet couldn't see Dreadwing but heard him as he screeched, his sensitive wing appendages vibrating, picking up every octave of the sound. He stumbled back and vanished together with the three Eradicons into the storm.

-What's happening!- Bee gulped helplessly on the ground.

Ratchet shuttered his optics as he tried to figure out what in the pits was happening. As the sound subsided he stumbled over to the yellow scout to make haste with the repairs and decided to com his leader.

::Optimus?::

He got no answer. Great so the audio-splitting sound short-circuited the comlinks. Perfect! Just perfect!

As the dust continued to swirl around then he heard a familiar rumbling sound coming closer...

It almost sounded like...

A groundbridge appeared out of nowhere beside Ratchet. A mech came hurdling through it.

"WOAH! Slag!"

The foreign bot appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Ratchet sending both of them down onto the dusty sand.

"Primus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Ratchet groaned and turned his helm around to glare at the bot. He pushed himself off Ratchet's chassis as the Medic got a good look at him. The mech was green with white highlights running down his arm. A missile launcher siting on his shoulder. Something cold wrapped around Ratchet's spark.

He looked exactly like Wheeljack. But he wasn't. He couldn't! He was not as bulky. And as he spoke his twin fins beside his helms would light up blue.

Talking about chances!

"What the frag! What did I tell you about your inventions! One more of this and I'll reformat you into a toaster!"

Another voice emerged. It was a white mech. A grey chevron adorned his forehelm. He was carrying a double hand-blaster. What made Ratchet gasp was the medical crosses on both his arms. As the new white mech saw the green mech on Ratchet he stomped over crossly. But before he could say another thing a frighteningly familiar voice broke through the clearing.

"Wheeljack. When I said to show us an introduction of your new invention I didn't expect it to explode in our faceplates..."

Ratchet's cogs stalled.

Both mechs stood up and nodded as the third mech virtualized out of the portal before it closed with a snap of electricity. His face-mask was close. Blue piercing optics narrowed. His red broad chassis. The blue highlights streaking up his arms and legs. The voice.

Bumblebee opened his mouth. But obviously no words could come out. His optics doubled in size. Ratchet just stood there frozen to the spot. He gawked. Stupefied.

Because he was looking at Optimus Prime.

But it wasn't his Prime.

|•|

Kudos to the person who can guess which dimension this Prime, Wheeljack and Ratchet came from XD


	2. Chapter 2

**|Prime problems| 2**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, five vortexes appeared. Five Optimi from five different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

**-•Prime •.• ᵂᴼᵂ**

**-•G1 (Till all are one!)**

|•| Still on the field

A vortex appeared just as Wheeljack had finished off the Eradicons. It wasn't too hard. He had offlined his audios when the static-like sound rang out. With the addition of his helmfins he was alright. So there he was, standing like an idiot in the dust-storm, struggling to see what was emerging from the Groundbridge. Three figures emerged pulling on top of one another. The bridge disappeared as fast as it came. Groans and hisses rang out but it quickly was overthrown by the howling of the winds.

"Ratch? Magnu'? Prime? Is that you all?" He called out sheathing his sabers back jot the holders. He ran foreward to the three mechs infront of him.

"I told you we should never trust Bulkhead to tweak the spacebridge! Look at what that rust-bucket did now!" A mech struggled to his peds on top of the pile. As he saw the wrecker staring at him he frowned.

"Who are you? Where am I? Swell! You look exactly like Wheeljack..."

Wheeljack had to reset his optics.

He knew his name?

But that wasn't what made him freeze in shock.

He had the red and white amour. The same perpetually grumpy face-plate. The medical signatures...

It was another Ratchet?

Another Ratchet.

_Another_ **Ratchet**.

His processors stalled for a moment. One Ratchet in the base was already a living hell. The wrenches, the threats, the constant furry in his tone...

Primus _must_ hate him!

The mech spun around only to see two more untangling their limbs from the mech-pile-up.

"Doc! Hey! Where are we? Jeez whose this guy?" Another mech appeared and confirmed Wheeljack's thoughts. He looked suspiciously like Bumblebee. Hold up. He looked exactly like Bumblebee. But it couldn't be! Bumblebee couldn't talk! Bumblebee would be beeping and jerking his doorwings about. What was going on? Was this some sort of joke?

Yes yes. It was all a big joke. Maybe he was still in recharge.

The yellow bot quirked an optic ridge and gazed at him.

"Hey? You! I think we are in another dimension? You look a little shaken up." He tapped on the Autobot's insignia on his white chassis and continued.

"At least you're an Autobot. I'm a friendly. I'm Bumblebee. This is Ratchet. Who're you? Where's this place?"

He rubbed the area where the Bee-look-a-like had prodded him.

Swell, so this was real.

Wheeljack opened his mouth. And then closed it. And opened it again. He looked like a goldfish out of water.

"I.. You- Bee? Wha-a?"

He stuttered like an idiot.

The Ratchet look-a-like quirked an optic ridge and took out a scanner.

"I think he is going to glitch. What's with youngsters nowadays. No good, slagging waste of metal..."

"Now now Ratchet. We have no idea where we are. I think the smartest move is to allow him to calm down before we question him right?" The last mech walked up, brushing himself of the dust that was still bellowing.

That was it!

Wheeljack fell backwards onto his aft. Both sabres dropping with a clang beside him.

He already had troubles following both Optimus and Ultra Magnus' commands already!

He didn't need...

The red and blue mech infront of him, wielding a battle axe with the other servo stretched his left servo out to help him up. Wheeljack's vents hitched as he felt his cogs freeze.

What. The. _Flying_. _Half_. _Cracked_. _Flipping_. **Frag**?

"Greetings. I believe you are Wheeljack from another dimension? Our space-bridge malfunctioned and now we have been sent to your universe. Could you show us to your leader?"

No.

_No_!

**NO**!

"I'm Optimus Prime."

Suddenly the the ground looked nearer than before.

Wheeljack crashed.

|•|

A/N

Woah! I never imagined this story would get so much support! Thank you IBrokeThe4thWall, Skye1456, Soundblast1, Nexus, Dark demon619, Kaleia, Hope-sama and Zeta prime12345.And of course it would be G1 :D I'll personally send you to a personal Transformers lesson if you got that wrong! So now guess whIch dimension's next! Sorry for the shortness. I would be going to Taiwan tomorrow. There wasn't much time to expand too much.

Till then! TDC Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**|Prime problems| 3**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

A/N Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

Wow! 12 reviews for a chapter that started off as a crazy dream of mine. I think that's a record! :D Thankyou all my readers! *Virtual hugs*

Soundblast1: Cookies for you! Hahaha I had no doubt that you would get that wrong.

Dark demon619: Three Ratchet. Three times the fun no? Hehe but I'm not done torturing our Wheeljack yet :)

Kaleia: You guessed right. For both XD And yes I was laughing all the way when I was writing this chapter. If you thought C2 was funny... You'll probably enjoy this chapter even more! Just make sure you're not drinking anything... *Sends Ratchet to your house just in case XD*

Nexus: Hahaha hmm there'll definitely be 'competition' between the Ratchet trio XD And cookies for you! You guessed the chapter right! Now you can go figure out which universe this is in. It'll be a piece of cake for you all experienced transformer fans XD

DaydreamingDuma: I'm glad you're getting into this. And yes I'll chose you! *Sends you crash corse for all 14 Transformers series* Chapter two was Animated. This time it'll be a new series :D

: I've already written a couple of chapters. I'll update every week promise XD And nope the last one that Jackie met was the Animated crew. G1 was in chapter one. It's alright haha my English isn't the best either :)

NinjagoGirl4773: Oohh my favorites are TFP and G1 :) Not so for Animated but eh it wasn't too bad. I love Ninjago too. Have you watched the Titanium Ninja the last episode of season four, rebooted version, yet?

Sarcasticupcake: Woah! Hey! I'm so glad to see a fellow Instagrammer here XD Did you know that Feelzfeels is here too?

Skye1456: Yay I'm glad you're enjoying it lol X3 Oh then I'll make sure I do my best not to disappoint you! If there are any parts you dislike or would wanna add on don't hesitant to review or DM me. I'm free for criticism. Good and bad once :)

HeartGuardianSol: Cookies for you too! \^0^/ I hope you'll continue lovin' it XD

Tornadopelt: For Chapter one it was G1. And for Chapter two it was Animated.

Zeta Prime123456: Thanks for being my 20 reviewer! I wrote Chapter three extra long just for ya XD

**-•Prime •.• ᵂᴼᵂ**

**-•G1 (Till all are one!)**

**-•Animated (ALSPARK!)**

**NOW TO CHAPTER 3!**

|•|Other side of Battlefield

"Ultra Magnus? Are you alright?"

Optimus' baritone voice echoed into his audios as they struggled to clear the incessant ringing left reverberating inside. He would've blamed Soundwave or somecon for emitting that horrible audio-tearing sound but the Decepticons had already retreated to the skies. Well it was almost impossible to see anything now. Nodding to his leader and gathering his peds, the commander found himself infront of a-

Groundbridge?

"Wait how did that get there?" He frowned. Optimus was also warily whipping his servos into his ion blasters. His comlinks were down making it impossible to com Smokescreen whom Ratchet told him was now in the base. Was it Autobot's or Decepticon's?

Then reality hit Ultra Magnus like a mech barreling into him.

Literally.

A ball of green whooshed and fell atop of him. Ultra Magnus felt his helm impact the ground as his equilibrium went off-again. Big clumsy servos pressed against his chassis, the blunt edges scrapping his blue paint. Defences activated, Magnus tucked his peds in and kicked out as hard as he could. The green mech gritted his dental as his amour bore the brunt of his powerful peds and rolled off. Bulkhead? He thought he saw Bulkhead lumbering back vaguely not far from where he had shove him off himself.

It was all déjà Vu again. The old mission where Wheeljack, Bulkhead and himself had a hands-on with the Predacon flashed back into his processor. When Predaking's tail-balancer came streaking down only to have Bulkhead grappling it narrowly missing his helm. But the feat was not long-lasting. The strength of the beast sent both of the sprawling to the other side of the cave, with Bulkhead pinning him down with his larger green bulk, knocking them both offline temporarily.

He glared at Bulkhead, his mouth opening to snarl a retort only to see that it wasn't Bulkhead.

"Name's Hound." He said in a gruff undertone.

"Now what's with this planet? Is it still the good-for nothing Earth with those human back-stabbing weasels?"

The mech designated Hound was stuffed to the optics with weapons. Three grenades lined both sides of his hips. Different razors and assortments of knives decorated his forearms as they were nicely placed in small slits and spaces. Two trunk-thick, sets of bullet ammunitions were wrapped around his tough-broad-shoulders. And in his servo was the largest gangling riffle he had ever seen. It was even bigger in comparison with Optimus Prime's!

Then what startled him more was another suspiciously similar yellow bot walking up.

-What's kickin'? 'The hell are we?-

He spoke through the radio.

No this couldn't be...

"B-Bumble-bee?"

He rasped out. His throat suddenly dry of fluids.

The yellow mech smirked and clapped.

-Goodjobgoodjob! You're just prime!-

Wait speaking of primes...

He hem spun around to see if his Prime was alright.

His spark jumped as he saw a much larger red and blue flamed mech was atop his Prime. Magnus hurried to his side and so did the green weapon-happy mech. In fact he was mirroring his exact actions! The commander knelt down but did not dare to touch the flamed blue mech on top. He was big. Bigger than Optimus Prime 2.0. And he thought no bot could get any bigger than that!

The green Bulkhead-look-a-like stepped foreward as he realized Ultra Magnus wasn't going to do anything. Both of them went silent as they heard the rebooting of two similar systems powering up. The Bumblebee that wasn't under his command trudged up and looked him up and down before giving his commander attention.

"WOAH!" The flamed mech threw himself off Optimus' chassis and crawled back. Bulkhead-look-a-like caught him firmly on the arm before he could fall back on him.

Ultra Magnus stared at him.

He had an eerily similar voice to his Prime.

Hold up.

As the flamed blue mech found his composure and finally looked up, Magnus managed to get a good look at him: He had the same blue piercing optics. Radiating strength, power but also kindness. The same window grilled chassis. The chromed smokestacks. The audio receptors.

Holy Primus!

He gawked totally undignifiedly. His gaze tearing from his Prime and... that Prime!

Frag that! He was staring at _two_ Optimuses!

Optimi.

He felt the ground wavering under him as he griped his clawed servo tighter.

He didn't know if he could believe what he was seeing.

Ultra Magnus was no rookie. He had seen many things in his eons of warfare. Decepticons. The most ruthless of them all. He had seen cons turned bots. Bots turned cons. Betrayal. Back-stabbing. Trust-issues. Relationships. Bonding.

But never two Primes!

_Two_ Optimus Primes!

He had seen it all!

He forced his peds into action as his Prime struggled to find his footing. Optimus shook his helm.

"I never thought I would have ever seen... Well myself." He spoke. A semi-amused semi-serious tone lacing it.

"Nor did I. I suppose you are me? And I am you? In this dimension?"

The other Prime spoke out with the exact baritone voice as him.

Three sets of jaws fell open as Bulkhead-look-a-like, Bumblebee Clone and Ultra Magnus himself stole a long funny stare at their Primes.

No bot knew what to say or do anymore.

Perhaps it wasn't needed as the dust begun to settle down. Ultra Magnus never took his optics off the two mechs infront of him. But as the dust bellowed, setting down again to the sandy ground he found himself unable to believe his optics.

His peds buckled as he looked around bewilderedly. Several pairs of optics were rebooted and reset repeatedly.

He didn't want to know if there was _another_ talking Bumblebee prodding on a glitched-out Wheeljack. He didn't want to know if there were _three_ Ratchets tending to anothet Bumblebee. And he really did want to know where the _two_ different blue and red mechs with the same facemask, color scheme, and audio receptors who were all gathered around them having a conversation came from.

By the name of Alpha Trion's beard! He never thought he would ever see anything like this. He thought he had already seen it all!

But alas he hadn't.

Yet.

A low funny sound emitted from his Prime's vocalizer. It was like a seeker taking off from the landing bridge and metal grinding against metal.

It took a moment for Ultra Magnus to realize that Optims Prime. His Optimus Prime-was laughing.

"We do have a situation don't we Magnus."

Well to say that the statement itself was the biggest most lamest understatement of the year would itself be the biggest most lamest understatement of the year.

Did that make sense?

Did _anything_ make sense anymore?

All Magnus could do was just nod in exasperated wonder face-palming as humans put it.

No bot among the new fourteen realized that there was still one single groundbridge open.

The very first one that got the original members of team Prime here.

|•|

A/N

Ahahha I love this chapter XD Half the time I was laughing and frightening my youngest brother. I hope y'all didn't forget about Miko and Smokescreen!

P.S. I'm not done just yet. I did promise four Optimi didn't I? But did I mention that they might not be on the same side? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**|Prime problems| 4**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

**Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.**

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

A/N Damn why are all of y'all so smart? Hmm next time I wouldn't give so much clues nex- whoops I'm only have four different universes ain't I? Oh wells :3

Enjoy Chapter 4!

**-•Prime •.• ᵂᴼᵂ**

**-•G1 (Till all are one!)**

**-•Animated (ALSPARK!)**

**-•Bayformers (CUBE!) **

|•|Going back to right after Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack left the base.

Miko felt her the hair on her skin standing on end as she recklessly sprang foreward into the groundbridge. She heard Smokescreen's voice ringing through but did not stop. This time nobot was going to stop her! Nobody! Not even Megatron himself coul-

/Twang!/

A cry of shock flew out of her mouth as she fell backwards. Her fingers gingerly rubbed the air where her forehead had smacked into something hard. And metallic. As she sat-stunned-still in the glowing vortex Miko cranned her neck upwards. She wasn't half-surprised to see a whitish-blue ped standing in her path. How the heck did Smokescreen dash in here so quickly?

"Aww C'me on Smoke! Just this once? Pleaseeee!" She put on her cutest puppy-dog face that she could create.

"Designation: Incorrect. Address: _Soundwave_."

The girl almost choked on her saliva as she felt fear crawling up her spine.

S-Soundwave?

Soundwave!

"Jesus Christ! G-get away from me!"

She staggered up and ran away from them. She had to run back! Inform Smokescreen! Soundwave was here Sound-

"WOAH! LETMEGO!"

A clawed servo clasped her mid-section as foreign cold digits wrapped around her waist. Miko screamed and lashed out. Not like she could do anything about it. The small itcy-bitty fear turned into full-out terror. Tears threaten to slip out of her eyes as she was carried up. She didn't want to die!

"Hush now human. I wouldn't hurt you, you're safe now." A set of brilliant blue optics came to view.

"I promise I would protect you with my spark. Those Autobots wouldn't get you I'll make sure of that."

What?

The fear went away as she stared at the mech currently holding her. She realized that the white digits encircling her waist wasn't particularly squeezing her nor was it causing pain. The optics infront of her was pure blue. Just like Bulkhead's. She peered into the mech. He had wide, broad shoulders. Whitish-blue highlights across his chassis. She tried to bent down low enough to see the insignia but she was too high up. Scrutinizing his helm Miko realized that he shared a strange similarity with... Megatron?

He brought her up to optic-level, resting her on his wide palm. He smile warmly, almost like Optimus when they first met. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

And everything went down-hill from there.

"Hello. I'm the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Who might you be?"

Megatron.

Miko's heart stopped for a moment as her mind processed what this mech had just said.

Megatron.

He was Megatron.

And she was on.

Megatron's

Servo.

With a high-pitched yelp Miko fell back. Her legs fumbled and she felt herself falling over. Down. Down. Down. Her stomach lurched as he lunch threatened to reappear. She wanted to scream but her throat was dry. But before she could break a leg the same white servos caught her and broke her fall. The Megatron-clone knelt down and brought himself to eye level. Miko shrank back and flinched. Right in the middle of his chassis was the glowing purple insignia.

_Decepticon_.

"S-stay-y aw-away!"

Her voice shook with impending doom as the blue optics narrowed.

"I wouldn't hurt you human. Why are you so afraid?"

Afraid?!

She was terrified!

The most cruel, cold hearted warlord was holding her!

But he had just saved her.

Somehow the two things didn't add up.

Soundwave and another mech with wings came from behind the now confirmed Megatron. He was pale red with a little touch of grey. He looked suspiciously like Starscream. He gave her a lopsided funny-looking grin as she hastily turned away.

Megatron gazed at her and gently flipped her loose highlighted fringe away from her eyes.

"I know you don't trust us but you must. I must make sure Optimus does not hurt another organic life again. I'll do everything in my power to ensure the Warlord Prime doesn't destroy your planet like he did to ours."

Miko's fear evaporated. Warlord Prime? Wanted to destroy Earth? The two phrases didn't even make sense. Nor was it ever said in the same sentence.

Ever.

Obviously this wasn't Megatron Megatron. It was some different mirroring-Optimus Megatron. From the alternated altered universe.

"S-so where you come from the Autobots are evil and Decepticons good?" She finally found her voice.

Megatron quirked an optic ridge but nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but the seeker cut in again.

"Megatron. With all due respect sir we should get out of this bridge. It's... Unsafe. For us and the human."

Soundwave nodded.

"Paramount: Safety of human before us. Query: To send Symbionts foreward?"

"Affirmative! Starscream good thinking! Soundwave Send Ravage and Lazerbeak to scout foreward. But make sure they are unhurt!"

The world spun around Miko as her brain couldn't processes the information. It was like she was staring at a mirror.

_Soundwave hacking through datanets. Absorbing and glitching the mainframe._

_Starscream tearing cities apart. Exploding terror through humans and Autobots alike._

_Megatron. Whom had almost destroyed their world and hers. Leader of all theses tyranny._

The mirror shattered into fragments of glass. Each spilling onto the world like energon. Dissolving into dust.

Soundwave using his initiative.

Starscream getting praised.

Megatron caring for others.

The glass had shattered. It was a barrier between worlds. The transparent similarities of two different universes.

_Shattered glass._

The silent words hovered unspoken in the air.

Ravage scampered foreward as Lazerbeak followed.

They ran out of the groundbridge and disappeared.

A shriek tore through the air. Metal against metal.

A different indescribable dire sense of terror washed into her bones as Soundwave recoiled, fists clenched as he recognized his symbiont's doing.

"Megatron: Autobots attacking!"

|•|

A/N

Anddddd cliffie! Hahaha I just had to add that part with the Shattered Glass with Miko. There! If anyone gets this wrong I'll personally rip your servo from your joint and slag you senseless with it! JK!

XD **Peace** out!

~Thedarkestcon


	5. Chapter 5

**|Prime problems| 5**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

A/N I'm sorry this took so long. But I still don't like it :/

|•|Right after the return to base.

Megatron froze as Miko nearly was thrown of his servo as they saw team Prime. With many, many extra bots.

"Oh scrap..."

Starscream widened his optics and instinctively sprang foreward infront of Megatron with Soundwave in toll.

So it was like this.

The first thing the fourteen bots saw was Ravage and Lazerbeak attacking a poor Smokescreen. But what was more pressuring was the sight of Soundwave and Starscream protecting,

Megatron?

Megatron's presence in the base was the last thing all the Primes wanted to see.

Optimus Prime roared and slammed into Megatron sending Miko slipping from his grip and plummeting for the floor. All three Bumblebees pounced onto Soundwave subsequently pinning him down. The three other Optimi stood guarding their respective Ratchets, weapons trained on Starscream. Well Flamed Optimus shielded Ratchet (The Ratchet from this universe he was in) since he didn't have his CMO anymore in his own universe.

Ultra Magnus left the funny-audio-receptor-Wheeljack with his currently glitched-out Wrecker Wheeljack whist he tried to catch the falling human. Hound managed to snag Lazerbeak's wing with his gangling-gun sending the symbiont crashing onto the ground. He turned to slam his fists against Ravage but ended up getting his peds entangled with Ultra Magnus' as they fell down into a confused heap-again. The base wasn't very big.

Ravage's audio fins perked up as he spun around away from the green mech's servo and opened his jaws...

...catching Miko in mid-air between his teeth. Smokescreen gasped vents hitching as he turned away unable to watch but lost his equilibrium and collapsed onto the ground, energon blinding him from a jagged gash on his forehelm. Ultra Magnus, pushing the offending bulk off, clenched his denta and advanced towards Ravage. Hound went to help Smokescreen. But he paused as the panther growled showing that he had the human with him.

Miko struggled as the jaws clamped gingerly onto her side. The sharp denta barely scrapping her arms. She felt the power in the jaws she was in. Ravage could just crush her in a bite. But he did not. Instead Ravage purred softly and deposited her gently onto the ground between his peds. Good lord! Miko's heart was beating out of her chest as she attempted to catch her breath. Vision blurring temporarily. She held onto the warm metal paw beside her and calmed herself listening to the ragged heated vents from the panther. Bulkhead? Was that Bulkhead behind Ultra Magnus? Since when did Bulk get a gangling gun? For a moment she thought she saw double. No triple. Was that three Ratchets behind three Primes?

Three Bees on Soundw-

Oh.

Everything clicked back in place in her messed up brain.

Nonono! They were getting everything all wrong!

"Stop! Magnus! Don't hurt him!" She stumbled forward and placed herself between the jet-black symbiont and the lumbering blue titan. The commander narrowed his optics but didn't hesitate to whip his servo into an ion-blaster. Ravage's internal engines revved menacingly as he flashed his amour out trying to protect the girl he had just saved. She was trying to defend him! But that stupid bot wasn't listening! At first he didn't know if these Autobots were on their side. After Soundwave told him through the bond did he release his claws from the former-Praxian's helm. Now he felt sorry as the white and blue bot he attacked earlier laid doubled-up and bleeding from his wounds.

Whoops.

Symbionts make mistakes right?

As the blue bot came nearer, Ravage had enough. He dug his hooked talons into the ground leaving deep gorge marks as the bots around hissed and flinched with the offending 'claws against a chalkboard' sound. He nudged Miko away as she scurried out of the way so as to not get crushed by Ravage's large paw.

Ultra Magnus sprang onto the cat and subsequently restarted the standoff. Miko climbed higher till she was on the highest ledge in the base where the humans usually looked down. The commander clenched his dental as claws ranked his face but didn't losen his grip on the large symbiont. Soundwave ejected Buzzsaw, Rumble and Frenzy. As the three symbionts distracted the three yellow bots he scampered to Lazerbeak and hastily folded his precious cargo back into the safeties of his chassis.

Starscream stood his ground and revved his engines threateningly as the three Primes towered over him. In a flash, he was knocked from his peds and pinned onto the ground. He screeched and tore at the attacker's but to no avail. In his last ditch attempt to escape he swung around and connected the end of his null-ray with the edge of one of the Prime's audio-receptor. As the Prime roared he raised his weapon and shot, by some Primus granted luck, on the main light energy controls atop the base.

It struck home and the base was plunged into sudden darkness.

All chaos broke loose.

Miko let out an audio-piercing shriek. All she could see were blue optics flashing in the darkness. Her fingers became numb as she clutched onto the railing with her dear life. There was a crash as the entire platform shivered under her. Miko whimpered and curled into a ball as the ground under her vibrated again.

Then he felt warm metal press against her like a shield. It seems like Cybertronions had infra-radiated optic sensors and could see in the dark. She shivered and pressed herself as close to the metal as possible.

Whoever he was at lease she wasn't going to die.

|•|

"I'll never let you touch her Prime!"

Optimus froze as Megatron had a servo over Miko and another wielding a double-edged blade.

All Cybertronions had infera-red optic sensors tuned to be able to see in the dark. But all Optimus could see was blue optics. Wherever he turned he only saw blue. Where was the evil, scarlet beams? The flashes of red death?

And then he paused. Realization dawning on him. About time too as the lights flicked back on. The place was a mess. Soundwave, still under the yellow trio, Magnus battling the minicons minions, Starscream looking as if he was going to be deactivated anytime under the heat of three Primes...

Optimus lowered his ion blaster and gazed at the Megatron infront of him. The Megatron he knew would never never protect a human. He would never cower back so easily. He would never say such words.

He wasn't a Decepticon in his optics. Well not a Decepticon in this universe he was in that is.

"You are not Megatron: the real war hungry Megatron aren't you?"

Primus must hate him so much now...


	6. Chapter 6

**|Prime problems| 6**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

|•|

Predaking walked through the halls leading to the bridge. He was left in charge of the Nemesis with Shockwave and Knockout whist Megatron left with the rest of the troops to attend to an energon mine. They didn't want him to destroy it with his dragon fire enough though he promised that he would stay in his robot mode.

There was a whoosh of green as a groundbridge opened behind him. What games were Soundwave playing?

Before he could comm anycon a heavy form threw him off-guard sending him falling foreword. Fury ragged within him as he immediately got up, pissed off with the cheap underhand. But as he turned around the mech that greeted his optics made him freeze in his tracks.

"Ohh what do we have here?"

The voice. The same voice of his nemesis. The same loathing Autobot insignia. But it was different. It was laced with deadly venom. His optics were blood-red. Servos clawed. Paint job inverted. It was him.

But it couldn't be him.

Predaking's jaw shook as he tried to make out something coherent, his own talons shaking.

Because this was not the bot he was after.

Even as similar as he looked.

|•| On the bridge.

"You're a clone! A clone of me! But I didn't create you! I'm sure I had all my other five clones destroyed!"

"Frag you! I'm created by nocon! You are the clone of me! There can only be one Starscream! I will be the leader of the Decepticons one day! I will!"

"What?! No! _Pllluuueeasee_! I have an Alsparks fragment imbedded in my helm! You two are clone of me! I have many more clones where that came from! If anycon would be leader it would be myself."

...

"Soundwave: Superior! Other Soundwave: Inferior!"

::Soundwave: Superior! Other Soundwave: Inferior!::

"Cease: Cease imitating!"

::Cease: Cease imitating!::

"Rumble: Frenzy: Eject! Operation: Destroy identical imitator!"

"Lazerbeak eject! Opp-

RETURN! _RETURN_!"

...

"Vhy am I seeing dovble?"

"Hey! Let me see too! Hold up I'm seeing triple!"

"Ve are de triple! Vat are you talking avout?"

"Triple! I say I'm seeing triple!"

"Bvt ve ARE de triple!"

"Stop bickering you two idiots! Hothead's right there is triple."

"HAHHAHA you just called yeself an idiot!"

"Shuddup Random..."

...

"Erm? Is it me or am I seeing triple everywhere I turn? I hope my optics are not glitching... I'd just gave myself a self-grooming checkup!"

"Your statement is illogical. But the situation around us reinforces your statement's credibility."

"Know what? I'm out of here. I'll be in Medbay. Comm me when this is all settled out..."

"Situation is chaotic. It is only logical that I follow you as well."

...

"So you also want to take over Earth? Mmm I see. I've learnt how to harness Dark energon. It revives the dead. How about you?"

"Eh I almost had my servos on the Alspark many times. But I was never successful. Stupid techno-organic always getting in the way."

"Speaking of organics I have a score to settle with the KSI people... Look what happened to me! I was revived twice! I don't even transform right anymore!"

"Well at least you don't turn into a gun..."

"You transform into a gun?"

"Primus that's a sight! Who fires you? Starscream? Hahaha I'm sure he would _accidentally_ turn the gun against you, oh I forgot he can't! HAHAHAH!"

"Shut your trap Galvatron. Before I _accidentally_ stab a blade through your spark-chamber!"

"Try me."

"Gladly!- Wha-? You have no soul!"

"That is why I have no fear! This is also why I should be in charge of all you imbeciles."

"Who are YOU calling imbeciles. I led the Decepticons and emerged victorious in the pits of Kaon! Nocon can beat a gladiator of Kaon!"

"I lead and command more than three gestalt teams! How many gestalt teams do you have?"

"Who needs gestalts? I have Cyclonus and Scourge. Each pack firepower that can incinerate you!"

"I have the ultimate Autobot hunter!"

|•| Then..

"Oh is this your ultimate Autobot hunter? Hmm I don't see him hunting me. In fact I hunted him down!"

All helms on the bridge turned towards the newest voice.

Jaws dropped. Optics widened.

Audios were rebooted.

Predaking immediately darted out of the path of four raging Megatrons.

'Wow...' He thought to himself. 'That's a slag load of Megatrons... We do have an issue...' But as much as he knew it was a bad idea, Predaking decided to comm well.. His Megatron to give him a heads up.

::Lord Megatron sir! This isn't Him.. Well _our_ nemesis...::

::WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PREDAKING? EXPLAIN!::

Unwilling to allow himself to be a buffer, Predaking sidestepped and retreated back into the shadows. Forget it. He didn't want to be involved any longer.

He had scarlet, piercing optics. Optics that glared into your soul (Well misusing Galvatron's) His colour tone was jet-black with only streaks of dark blue running down his peds on each side. His arms were crossed over his chassis as his doctor of doom and the explosive engineer stepped up flanking him.

"Shell-shocked Sir. They are all going to glitch out most probably." An orange chevroned bi-coloured medic mussed as he smirked at the great mech. His optics, as red as knockout's paint, roamed the halls and looked each con up and down.

"Some fancy dimension we ended up in. Hopefully the Decepticons here actually have a processor." Another smiled devilishly and rubbed his servos together helm-fins flashing an erie magenta.

"Or I can get create new processors for all of them."

Megatron, the one that Predaking was familiar with, stepped up. His optics were narrowed, cannon whirling at highest power.

"Who are you?"

He bellowed as each Decepticon in the area powered up their weapons. Predaking watched in semi-awe. In the new-commers's defense the trio didn't even flinch. They kept their cool. The largest of them all raised his clawed servos and lazily glanced at all the Decepticons infront of them.

"Well I go by many names. Optronix, the Nemesis... But you also can call me."

"Optimus Prime."

|•|

A/N

Okayyy so I left y'all hanging in the Autobots based. Whoops, so shoot me then XD.

I've rounded up the entire Decepticon side with a single chapie. Oh wells. The next few chapters would be mostly cons yeah? Haha I just had to get Nemesis Prime here together with the three Screamers in one universe. Chaos will reign! *Insert evil laughter*

And of course MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

**|Prime problems| 7**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

|•|

There were five clique of mechs all on the bridge. All eighteen cons plus the dozen of very very confused Eradicons and Vehicon troopers. They watched, of course silently. Unheard and unseen as the way they are and should be. But they couldn't help but worry.

One Megatron was already hard enough to please.

Now there were four. Or rather the third one an incarnated version of him.

Rumours had spread saying that one of the Megatrons didn't have a spark and couldn't be destroyed. Well something along the lines of that. They had also said that one Starscream couldn't be killed also.

Now they couldn't disappoint _four_ lieges. Three of which had the frighteningly exact voices.

And had two more indestructible perpetual whinny brat that they couldn't get rid off.

Primus must seriously hate them all.

So the Decepticons (And three Autobots, well Autocons they call it) had all came to a conclusion that all of them would try to work together. Keyword being 'try'. They had the same aim anyway-To destroy the Autobots. But that Nemesis Prime didn't like that. So they all decided that Prime was not a mech to brawl with (Whether good or bad) and thus changed their aim to 'Destroying our own Nemesiss which were most probably together.'

Which led to a problem. They still couldn't find the Autobot's new base.

Which also leaded to a new problem.

Who was going to lead all of them?

The Vehicons discussed it with the Eradicons and came out with code names for all the new Decepticons. So it would be much much easier to differentiate who's who. The four Megatrons, the three Starscreams and the two Soundwaves. Not to mention that three faced Triple changer. He was seriously three faced! He went by the name of Bliztling. Wait that wasn't right. Blizting? Bliztwing yes Bliztwing.

The ridiculous Megatron that turned into a pathetic gun would be called Megzy. The other one with the different voice from the other three Megatrons/Galvatron would be called Tron. Galvatron would be Galvatron and their original Megatron (Whom they thought was the best among the four) Would keep his glorious name.

The Starscream with the little light in his helm would be called Sparky, the one with the crazy red, blue and grey paint job would be called Screamer. And their fellow Starscream would just stay with his annoying name self.

The Soundwave with the gigantic chassis keeping more of those symbionts would be called Wave. Their perpetual silent Soundwave would keep his name. Wave had five symbionts. F.I.V.E. As if Lazerbeak wasn't enough. Wave's Lazerbeak was so different from Soundwave's. Like 100% different. It was actually quiet scary to see a Lazerbeak that was actually twice the size of your helm.

Well Megatron got really pissed off as 2T3V3 saw safely a 10 meter radius away. T1M and R0D1 came with the same conclusion that Galvatron might end up leading the entire Decepticon cause. For one thing he was as big as Predaking. Well almost. Maybe a quarter helm shorter but he was non the less a very daunting mech. His two lieutenants, Cyclonus and Scourge were half a helm taller than Megatron. In fact he was the second shortest. Tron was most displeased that he was only as tall as Shockwave. But Megz, even with his lame alt mode, was actually an entire helm taller than Megatron.

He could actually compete with Optimus Prime 2.0!

2T3V3 wanted to check out the Starscreams next...

"HA! You might have that little light thing in your helm that makes you indestructible but you are such a shortie! I. Starscream the first! Should lead! I am the tallest and the bestest and th-MPPH!"

Starscream slapped a servo over Screamer's mouth as he slammed him over. Sparky snarled, his null rays buzzing.

"Oh I'm short eh? Well! I would like to see you shorter than me when I slice off those dainty peds of yours!"

"Hey! That Starscream have daintier peds than me! He walks in heels! And his peds are literally sticks! How the frag do you walk in those?!"

"Excuse ME! My peds are NOT sticks on heels nor are they DAINTY you egoistic glitch!"

"Oh you yourself is the egoistic one dainty peds!"

"Call me that ONE MORE TIME!"

"Dainty ped-AGHKKK!"

...But decided against it.

T1M and R0D1 went together. Each to spy on the Soundwaves. Well not the smartest thing to do. Spying on the two best spys of the Decepticon regardless universe. Wave was much much bulkier and taller than Soundwave. His symbionts were twice the side of Lazerbeak. They seemed to fold into some sort of boxy cassette form.

"Designation: Soundwave. Five symbionts. Lazerbeak. Buzzsaw. Frenzy. Rumble. Ravage. Third in command of: Lord Megatron." Wave droned out and looked expectantly at Soundwave. Presuming that the mech with the same name as him would at lease reply.

But all he got was silence. T1M saw Soundwave's visor darkening as his fists curled ever so slightly. Lazerbeak had long locked back safely in the depths of his Master's chassis. Daunted by the other symbionts who were larger and more in number than himself.

"Reason for not responding. Query: Must be answered."

R0D1 slapped a servo to his mouth restraining a laugh as Soundwave turned pointy away from the six of them and casually walked again. Ignoring the navy blue mech.

The red visor flashed once.

"Hey boss? What's with that creepy mech? They say he's Soundwave too? Why ain't he saying anything?" Rumble perked up as soon as the duo got out of audio range.

"Yeah! Lil fraggers just like the human game they play on the internet!"

Wave quirked his visor upwards.

"Name: Of game?"

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged looks and grinned.

"Slenderman."

|•|

A/N

Ok so if it wasn't clear the height comparison would be as so.

AOE Galvatron is the tallest. He stands at almost to same height as Predaking. I had to add in Cyclonous and Scourge ya know for the sake of the story. I didn't want to come up with an explanation on why he had prototypes and Stinger and all that jazz. Then after him in G1 Megatron AKA Megzy. So it makes G1 Starscream the tallest Starscream too. Optronix and crew is the same height as the G1 peeps, being their l parallel universe. Our Prime Megatron is the second shortest followed by Animated Megatron AKA Tron.

Somehow Decepticons are really fun to write lol. I just love the Starscreams XD I would draw them out arguing but I simply suck at drawing.

I'm seriously running out of ideas for the Cons so it would be awesome if y'all could leave an idea on the review page. Or DM me either on or IG.

Gahh I thought I could've 50 reviews but I only had 49 *Hisses out obscenities to Soundwave and got ignored* Oh well.

The 55th reviewer (If I can go that far) can choose what scene they want. Whether they want it in the Autobot's base or the Nemesis :) I'll make sure to include that into my story.

Oh and readers can also guess who would be the leader of the entire Decepticon troops now XD Trust me it's not going to be an easy one!

Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

|**Prime problems| 8**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...**

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

~Recordings~

#Flashbacks#

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

|•|

"So you're saying that where you come from the so called 'Autobots' are the evil ones who are taking over the world and destroying human kind and the 'Decepticons' whom you speak of are... good?" The sole talking Bumblebee (one that everyone had a hard time believing) shook his helm in disbelief.

"I do believe this isn't going to end well." Flamed Prime ex-vented as he watched the inevitably.

-How is that? What even! I don't even believe the slag you're saying...- the other Bumblebee beeped out indignantly and crossed his arms around his chassis.

This... This monster was the one that made him incapable of speech! How dare he walk into their base and claim that he was good!

~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess I feel like a monster~

The other Bee seemed to have gained Soundwave's telepathy skills as the soulful lyrics practically screamed through his speakers, emotion mirroring his identical twin bee.

Megatron met his optic and frowned wanting to correct the two yellow Autobots but Starscream snarled and cut in.

"Megatron might be a monster in your universe but he was a leader that led by peace and honesty in our universe! He saved mechs from slavery in the pits of Praxus! He stopped all gladiatorial activity in Iacon! Do you not know how corrupted Iacon was?! How dare you compare him to be like Optronix!"

"Starscream-"

But the seeker wasn't done. All glossas froze, helms were turned, optics were rebooted as they saw and heard something they had never before in their many eons of functioning.

Megatron leading through peace and honesty?

Pits of Praxus?

Gladiatorial pits in Iacon?

Starscream defending Megatron?

"In his defence, our brave scout, Breakdown was apprehended by the enemy. He had his optics ripped out by Optronix in Iacon and left for scrap! Thankfully a field medic was there to stabilised his condition or else..."

The clearing was silent as Ratchet suddenly made some chocking strangled sounds turning away.

::I..I think he's telling the truth... Their world is a parallel world from ours. W-whatever happened to us Autobots would've happened to them in an opposite way:: Came the soft com from the medic as he collected himself. Ultra Magnus nodded wordlessly at the other Primes who had also gotten the com.

He did not know how to reply to that.

"Starscream! That's enough!" The great Decepticon leader abolished. Everybot braced themselves for a harsh strike or a beating the seeker would get but it never came.

"I am capable of defending my own will too. There's no need for you to do so for me." Was the only reply nowhere near and as the Megatron they knew would say. Standing up, the grayish white mech turned to gaze at the crowd of Autobots. He knew this wasn't the enemy. They had their own. The enemy of my enemy is a friend right?

"I am not a perfect Cybertronium. We Decepticons have our flaws too. No being is rightfully wrong or right. However the most important thing is that we learn from our mistakes and strive to change it. We Decepticons believe in peace, Optronix failed to accept that and now..."

Silence gripped at the sparks (and heart) of the beings in the hangar again. His words held truth, honesty and the wisdom of the Primes.

There was no doubt that Megatron captured the respect of his now comrades, earning a true place in the team of Autobots.

The vigilante he could never be back in his universe.

|•|

A/N

Ahhh I apologies for the ridiculous shortness. The next one (Hopefully coming next week) would be longer I swear!


	9. Chapter 9

**|Prime problems| 9**

**Summary: So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind... **

Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM had not happened yet. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.

"Talking"

::Comlink::

-Bumblebee's translation-

~Recordings~

#Flashbacks#

|•|Change scene

/Sound/

|•|

Ultra Magnus rubbed the areas between his optics. It had been an hour since Megatron had given his 'speech' which captured the respect of all the Autobots in the hangar. It god to say that one cannot just judge a book by its cover. A human saying. One that Miko had taught him. But still... This was a big issue. Luckily he wasn't the only one having problems with this new 'Prime problem'. Wheeljack, the ex-wrecker, was having the hardest time absorbing all this. And Magnus would not want to be in his peds right now. Wheeljack's new 'companion' that shared the same name as him stepped up excitedly asking him a thousand and one questions that was threatening to make him glitch. That fragging blinking-audio fins bot was Wheeljack? Magnus wasn't ready to deal with it. He wasn't ready to deal with three grouchy doctors, three yellow scouts and two Bulkheads.(Hound the literal bulk head himself had already made a bad impression of himself towards him anyways)

He was definitely not ready to deal with another insubordinate, ruffian, always-going-against-him Wheeljack. After the Predacon incident he actually got to respect his soldier. No longer did he rebuke against his every word or command. Infact Wheeljack had supported him through and through. Not that he was going to tell him that is.

Thankfully, Magnus didn't need to worry too much when he realized that this new Wheeljack, now called 'Jack for easy name-references, was an inventor, an engineer.

It took a good long time to organize everybot/con in the small hanger. The Deceptibots (Coined up by Miko after everything had calmed down and when she was certain she would not be trodden on) were treated by all three Ratchets scanning then for wounds that they might have missed (in which Wheeljack had a hard time believing also).

So now things got readily more complicated. The Primes concluded that if they were here so were their Nemesis'. Which also ment that there were now four Megatrons plus a Nemesis Prime aboard the Nemesis.

It will be very catastrophic if they all started working together.

But all the Primes knew that that would never happen. How could four crazy, war-hungry, chaos-bringing war lords work together? Ha Primus would start granting them petro-bunnies hoping in rainbow-coloured energon lakes next!

Flamed Prime and his team were severely low on energon (Much to all the Ratchet's distaste) and so the Prime Ultra Magnus was familiar with, who kept his title as Optimus Prime for easy name reference, went to escort them to the next door's hangar for refilling. Thus leaving two very confused Primes, an awkward Megatron and himself to 'lead'.

Then Miko started with a new game:

A See-who-can-come-up-with-the-bestest-names-for-the-double-and-tripple-Primes-Bumblebees-and-Ratchets-game.

Unfortunately, she decided to start with the worse possible trio...

"Hmmm ok We'll call him... I know! We'll call our Ratchet... Doc!" Miko cried out cheekily as Bulkhead scooped her out of the way of their Ratchet's 'friendly fire'. Wheeljack chuckled as he recognised the reference and put a 'thumbs up'.

Snarling and hissing obscenities their CMO brandished his wrench.

"Do not call me _doc_! I'll be called Ratchet. And that's **that**!"

"Whatever you say- Suns-"

/KRANG/

The wrench bounced off the wrecker's cranium as the other Wheeljack jumped back on impulse.

"Woah! He throws wrenches so accurately too!" His indicator blinked warily. The two other medics exchanged glances.

"I see our personalities have not been very much altered in this alternate universe." The Ratchet with the grey chevron muttered as his elder counterpart nodded.

He didn't fancy a wrench fight and didn't want that Wheeljack from the dimension he was in to go offline again after all the hardwork he had done to get him out of his crash. Raising his servo for attention, he faced his seething counterpart.

"Ok you can keep your name. I'll be called Doc. They call me the doc-bot in my universe anyways. The other Ratchet can be called Ratch unless he wants to be called The Hatchet."

"I'd like the first option thanks." Ratch deadpanned dryly.

"Owwie Ok ok Ratchet it's settled now let my audio-fin go OWWW!" The ferocious, hardhelmed, Decepticon feared wrecker was reduced to a pile of slag quivering on the ground as Ratchet released him and stalked away.

The other Wheeljack, albeit taller than Ratchet, backed away nervously and gave a short laugh.

"I swear I'll call you Ratchet and nothing else. Promise!"

Ratchet's venomous temper died down at Jackie's words and he nodded.

"I hope you aren't as bad as Wheeljack here Blinky."

"Blinky?"

"A pet name for you so I can differentiate you two crazy bots." Ratchet grumbled turning to the two counterparts.

He missed the scowl that was pasted on the grey-chevroned medic.

Magnus didn't give Miko another chance to start another mini name war and raised his servo for the human to be quiet. "Does any of you have anything else to say?" He finally asked after going through all the regulations that had to be gone through.

But winced at the outcome.

He was bombarded by voices calling out simultaneously. The clearing rang out with questions.

"There's an army of Megatron's out there orbiting the earth! Not counting our 'good' Megatron. But still how are we supposed to defend it now?" Arcee growled as she wore out the floor pacing.

-We don't know where they are! How are we suppose to stop them?- Bumblebee pointed out beeping as he stuck out a servo to make the blue femme stop.

"This place is too dry! The universe that I was in, which also was Earth mind you, was much wetter than this dry rock!" Starscream rumbled as he rolled his dusty null-rays irritatedly.

"How come there's so many hangars but we all only get to have one?"

"Are there humans here too?"

"Allies? Or enemy?"

"Wha-"

"There are too many Ratchets!" Wheeljack got up, interrupting everybot and announced, cracking both his knuckles before looking at the other engineer from another universe. Obviously he had not learnt his lesson. 'Jack couldn't resist a nod of acknowledgement though.

"And they are _all_ armed with wr-" Jackie ducked, his reflexes active and ready as a wrench-no two came sailing above his helm.

It came to show how familiar that Jackie or Blinky was with flying projectiles. It hit him. Hard. Like a wrench.

Later he would have to get back to his fellow Ratchets to get the two dents in his cranium fixed.

On the bright side at least he had someone to antagonise not one- or two but _three_ Ratchets with!

Both Ratchets were snarling furiously. If they were Direwolves their hackles would be raising, bristling angrily.

"Shut the frag up Wheeljack-_Wheeljacks_!"

"Yeah! Go frag yourselves!"

Docbot who was, according to Magnus really, the most sensible and level-headed Ratchet out of the three (including his Ratchet from his dimension), snapped pulling his two fellow counterparts away from the two inventors. "Ugh you two! Stop acting immaturely! Shut your traps or I'll wield your mouths together with the Wheeljacks's!"

Well it looked like medics all had loud booming voices and sharp glossas regardless their dimension. That Ratchet Docbot with the slightly chipped chevron on one side stood on each side of the two bickering medics and the engineers trying not to give him and deadpan glare.

The two Optimi standing at the side all came to the same conclusion that they had to get this matter under control soon.

"Autobots... I-" One of the Primes started hesitantly but was immediately cut off by the only talking Bumblebee.

"-That's disgusting Docbot!" spoken disgustedly with the mental image of two Wheeljacks and Ratchets wielded together by the lip components...

"Bumblebee shut up." Came the blunt reply.

"But I want to know! And why is Ultra Magnus under Prime's command?"

"Yeah! Actually I want to know too." Docbot quirked his helm questionably. "Well me being Prime's CMO and all, in my universe we have to report to a Magnus. He is the highest ranking bot."

"After that it is Sentinel. But that guy's a serious glitch. With all due respect."

Ultra Magnus, who had been ignoring all of them, then realized that they were all referring to him. He was the only Magnus there.

"Well... I... I was always under his command." He replied lamely, processor vainly trying to churn out a smarter rebuke.

"Optronix is out there." Starscream commented dryly. "I don't think anything else matters who is under whose command."

"Autobots! Liste-" the other smaller Optimus tried again.

"Is he the bad version of Boss-bot?" Bumblebee pointed a digit in his Prime's position cutting in again.

"Were you even listening to Megatron just now?" Starscream rolled his optics in mock exasperation.

"Affirmative: Oprtonix equivalent to evil." Soundwave spoke from his corner where he was polishing Lazerbeak's wings.

"Should be: Eliminated."

"Heh he even talks the same in that universe. Some things never change."

"But then the army might get mixed up!"

"What army-"

"SILENCEE!"

A booming baritone voice reverberated around the small clearing that froze every mech (human) in their tracks. That got everybot/com's attention. Megatron pierced everybot with a venomous glare.

"We speak. _One_ at a time. Optimus? You were saying?"

As much as Ultra Magnus awed at how the parallel Megatron could handle crowds so well without inflicting fear or violence, he knew better to test that mech's patience and decided to keep his mouth shut till further instructions were given to him.

He couldn't deal with slag now.

But as everybot were about to peel their paint off in frustration cum agitation something just had to top the icing on the cake.

The proximity alarm blared deafeningly, sending a new wave of fear into the original members of Team Prime.

Agent Fowler was back.

|•|

A/N

Anddddd Cliffie! Im not sorry at all! XD

Well.

Sorry **AspenDragonLord** I realised you were my 55th reviewer. I hope the convos between Ratchet, Ratch, Docbot, Wheeljack and Jackie entertained you. And the actual action starts in Chapter 10. Human and Decepticon action next! *Insert foreboding music*

**TF crossover fan** I tried my best to stretch this chapter. I think I've hit the 2K mark! But I do wish to have actual 'names' for the Optimi counterparts. Not like G1 Prime said this or Animated Prime said that... Could you help me come up with fine proper names? Like Movie Optimus would be called Flamed Optimus. TFP Optimus would be called Optimus Prime. Megatron would be called Megatron but I've no idea what to name G1 Prime and Animated Prime. Haha whoops I suck at names.

I hope it wasn't too confusing. Could y'all get the names in order?

Hope you liked this chapter! It was real fun writing it XD

But.. REVIEEWW PLEASEEEE!

Peace out!

~Thedarkestcon


End file.
